


Wordless Comfort

by HollyDiggsMeow



Category: COMMUNICATIONS Series - GHOST, Vocaloid
Genre: Bullying Mention, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sign Language, kenneth being grateful anyway, self harm mention, stephanie trying her best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyDiggsMeow/pseuds/HollyDiggsMeow
Summary: After being beaten up, Kenneth comes to Stephanie for comfort.





	Wordless Comfort

Kenneth let out a choked sob as he flopped down onto his best friend Stephanie’s bed. Tears flowed freely out of his eyes, dampening her pillows.

 

Stephanie stood from her desk and sat on the bed next to him. She put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him up to look at her. She moved her hands in fluid motions, saying with her fingers what she couldn’t say with her mouth. “What happened?”

 

Kenneth let out another sob. Part of him wanted to just yell about his frustrations, to let the words fall out of his mouth even faster than the tears fell from his eyes, but he knew that would be pointless.

 

“People are fucking stupid,” he gestured.

 

“What did they do?” Stephanie demanded.

 

Kenneth groaned and flopped down on his back, letting the pillows on Stephanie’s bed engulf him. He hesitated for a moment, letting more tears streak his face. Then he moved his hands in quick, sloppy motions. “They called me a faggot. Then one of them punched me in the stomach until I collapsed on the ground.”

 

Stephanie examined him, then noticed a few bruises accompanying the cuts on Kenneth’s arms and legs. Whoever had punched him in the stomach clearly hadn’t stopped there.

 

“I fucking hate everyone,” Kenneth signed. “I fucking hate myself.”

 

“Why would you hate yourself?” Stephanie signed in response, “It’s not your fault they did this to you.”

 

Kenneth shot her a look of shock. Stephanie didn’t get these things. She had never experienced hardship. She had never been depressed. In fact, Kenneth would be surprised if she had ever been upset in her life.

 

“I’m a piece of shit, Stephanie,” Kenneth gestured. “People wouldn’t do shit like this to me if I wasn’t.”

 

Stephanie glared at him. “You’re just fine as you are. You said it yourself, it’s other people who are fucking stupid. You didn’t ask for any of this.”

 

Kenneth sat up again and sobbed into his hands, his shoulders shaking with each sob.

 

Stephanie wasn’t quite sure what to do. She thought for a second, then awkwardly put an arm around his shoulders. Kenneth leaned into her, wrapping his arms around her waist, tears staining her shirt. Stephanie put her other arm around him, and Kenneth relished the feeling of being hugged by her. He continued sobbing into her, wordlessly pouring out his emotions. Stephanie sat silently with her arms around him, which was all Kenneth really needed right now.

 

Kenneth cried until he was finally out of the tears, while Stephanie held him the entire time, feeling a little bit awkward. Kenneth sat up and let out a deep sigh. Then he gave Stephanie a small smile and signed, “Thanks.”

 

Stephanie smiled, then leaned over to kiss his cheek.

 

Kenneth smirked jokingly. “Are you coming onto me? You know I’m too gay for that.”

 

Stephanie laughed. A sweet, light sound Kenneth loved hearing. It was one of the few times he could hear her voice. “Kisses can be platonic, right?”

 

Kenneth chuckled in response. “I guess so.”


End file.
